


dancer

by Jenfly



Series: when you're by my side [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Hints of Smut, Pole Dancing, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: As the music started playing, the sounds of cheers faded in Regina’s ears. She focused on the music, listening to it and letting its rhythm slowly start to guide the movements of her body.This was the moment.The moment of freedom.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Brian May
Series: when you're by my side [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536958
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: Froger!Week 2019





	dancer

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompts: ** Genderbend AU + lipstick
> 
> My first fic for the Froger week! I decided to combine two prompts and this little piece was born. And yes, the title is from Queen's song, lol. Anyway, I think this turned out pretty good, so I hope you enjoy! ^__^

Regina looked at herself in the mirror, checking her makeup and decided then to add glittery silver lipstick, just to crown her performance entity. It matched perfectly with her silver bra, panties and a miniskirt that had slits on both sides. As she had added just a right amount of lipstick, she bent down to slip her feet into her high heels and then a loud whistle startled her.

”If this is the sight you’re going to greet me with, you better be careful.” Melina’s voice was teasing and Regina rolled her eyes, a small smirk rising to her lips as she finally turned to face her girlfriend and the owner of the club. The naughty spark in Melina’s eyes only made Regina’s smirk widen and she motioned the woman to come to her. 

”Oh, I know you want to bend me over that table and have your way with me but I gotta go on stage soon,” Regina teased back, dragging her voice and fluttering her eyelashes as Melina stopped in front of her. 

”Mmmhh, yes,” Melina mumbled, placing her hands on Regina’s waist and pulling her flush against her. ”But I can at least get a kiss,” she continued and leaned in to press her lips against Regina’s. Regina hummed into the kiss, melting against Melina, and while she was starting to pull away a moment later, she nibbled at Melina’s bottom lip just to tease her more.

”Naughty girl,” Melina said, grinning and lifting her up to brush her thumb over Regina’s lips. Regina gently swat her hand away, causing Melina to chuckle lightly and let go of her, going then to pour herself a drink.

Thundering whistles and clapping reached their ears and Melina and Regina smiled at each other, knowing what it meant. Soon Brianna came in to the dressing room, Johanna following right at her heels and Regina lifted her hand up, sharing a high five with Brianna.

”Seems like they loved you,” Regina said, winking at Brianna. The tall woman smiled at her, her cheeks flushed pink from the show she had just finished. Regina’s gaze followed as she and Johanna sat down on the couch, Johanna’s hand sneaking its way around Brianna’s shoulder as she pressed a kiss on Brianna’s cheek.

”She was breathtaking, as always.” Johanna beamed, pink shade on Brianna’s cheeks deepening due to praising, and Melina and Regina shared a look, amused grins dancing on their lips. Something warm tucked at Regina’s chest as she looked at her friends. They were obviously so in love and Regina couldn’t be more happier for them. Thanks to her and Melina the pair had told each other how they felt, finally ending the pining that had last for months.

Another roar of whistles and clapping snapped Regina out of her thoughts and she jumped slightly, drawing her bottom lip between her teeth as she glanced at the door that lead to stage.

”They are waiting for you, darling,” Melina stated, taking a sip of her drink and putting it then down on to the table. Regina straightened her back, sighing and shaking her hands to make herself relax. She had gotten up on stage so many times before but sometimes the nervousness still peaked up and made her a bit tense. Tonight she would give the customers a whole new show instead of just relying on the old ones or the mix of them. She had been planning and preparing this show for the past few months and she was sure this could be the best of her shows so far.

Melina walked over to Regina, her expression softening and losing the teasing tinge as she cupped the blonde’s face. 

”You know you’re my best girl?” Melina asked quietly and Regina gave her a tiny nod, a ghost of smile passing her lips.

”You’ll dazzle them, I know it for sure,” she continued, her thumbs stroking Regina’s cheeks. ”By the end of the show everyone will be completely under your spell.”

Regina looked into Melina’s eyes, seeing nothing but honesty in them, and her heart leapt in her chest. 

”I can do this,” Regina said out loud, trying to give herself the confidence boost she needed.

Melina nodded, smiling. ”You can do this.”

People were starting to get louder and Regina was sure she could hear some of them chanting her stage name, Sky. Then there was a knock on the door and Regina knew it was her cue. 

”It’s time,” Melina said and quickly pecked Regina’s lips, letting her hands then fall to her sides. With a sigh and a small smile at Melina, Regina turned on her heels, making her way to the door. She opened it, stepping into the narrow corridor as Melina’s voice stopped her.

”Wait, you forgot this.”

Regina turned around to see Melina holding her face mask in her hand and she quickly went to get it.

”Thank you, love,” she said, taking the mask from Melina and kissing her. 

”Now, go show them who’s the queen of this club. We’ll join the VIP-guests soon to see your show.”

Regina flashed Melina a smile and Melina grinned at her, slapping her ass lightly. Regina shot her a glare before turning and hurrying out of the door, Melina’s low chuckle ringing in her ears as she walked along the corridor. She stopped by the stairs that lead to stage, waiting for the usual part where she got introduced to the crowd and when it finally came, people’s cheers got even louder. She waited a moment, letting the excitement rise, and put the mask on, then going up the stairs and stepping on the stage, hips swaying with each step.

Whistles were sharp and loud, clapping rhythmic as she took her place beside the pole, a hand going up and taking a hold of it. Her eyes took in the crowd fast before she focused on the floor of the stage, slowly breathing in and out.

As the music started playing, the sounds of cheers faded in Regina’s ears. She focused on the music, listening to it and letting its rhythm slowly start to guide the movements of her body.

This was the moment.

The moment of freedom.

*

Regina was welcomed back to the dressing room with enthusiastic squeals and soon she was enveloped by three pair of hands.

”You absolutely nailed it! Can you hear the crowd? They were completely sold!” Melina said, happiness oozing from her voice, and Regina was smiling so widely her cheeks almost hurt. She was stunned that everything had gone just like she had practiced. She had probably gotten the loudest cheers ever tonight, the sound of crowd still echoing behind the door.

”Yeah, that was abso-fucking-lutely amazing!” Johanna added, kissing Regina’s sweaty forehead.

”You really are a queen. The best pole dancer this place has ever had and will ever have,” Brianna said and all that praising made Regina’s eyes watery.

”That’s true. I’m so proud of you.”

Regina’s teary eyes met Melina’s and she leaned in to capture her lips in a kiss, earning slight protests from Johanna and Brianna. The pair pulled back from the hug, giving her and Melina some space and Melina took her change to wrap her arms around Regina, lift her up and spin her around. Regina’s surprised squeal was drowned by Melina’s lips as she clung to the woman’s neck.

They broke the kiss as Melina put Regina back down, her hands settling on the blonde’s waist. Regina smiled, her gaze moving to Johanna and Brianna who were standing side by side, their expressions radiating happiness.

”Thank you, all of you,” Regina said, voice thick with emotions. ”Your support means the world to me.”

Melina cooed, squeezing Regina tighter against her while Johanna and Brianna nodded.

”You’re my biggest inspiration. I wouldn’t be doing this without you,” Brianna admitted. 

”I can’t even imagine going up on stage and what you two do. That’s not my scene at all – I’m more than happy to be behind the bar. But seeing you two do what you love… That’s just so awesome,” Johanna said and Regina had to wipe her eyes as a few tears escaped free.

A moment of silence fell between them and Regina had time to pull herself down from the adrenaline high she got into while doing her show. The whirlwind of emotions within her calmed down and her tears dried but the smile stayed on. Brianna had started to do some stretching and Regina could see Johanna’s eyes tracing her body.

The sudden sound of door opening made them all move their gazes to it and soon another bartender peeked into the room. 

”Sorry to interrupt but my shift is ending and there’s still people that want something to drink, so...” they informed a bit shyly and Melina waved her hand, giving them permission to leave. They nodded and disappeared then out of sight, door slowly falling closed.

”Okay, I guess work is calling.” Johanna sighed overly dramatic and took then a hold of Brianna’s hand, pulling up from one of the stretching positions. 

”See you soon, baby,” she said, kissing Brianna goodbye.

”Soon,” Brianna echoed, watching as Johanna left the room. Then her attention fell on Regina and Melina. ”I’m gonna go get a long shower,” she said and Regina and Melina nodded.

As soon as Brianna had left the room, Melina pulled Regina into a kiss, more demanding one this time. Her fingertips bored into Regina’s hips as their tongues danced together. Regina’s fingers threaded into Melina’s raven hair, gently pulling and causing Melina growl into the kiss. Melina didn’t waste time as she spun them around and pushed Regina against the nearest wall.

A breathy moan espaced from Regina’s lips as Melina attacked her neck, mouthing the sweaty skin right under her ear.

”You know,” Melina started, her hot breath caressing Regina’s skin. ”You looked so fucking gorgeous on the stage tonight.”

A wet tongue drew a short path along Regina’s neck and she tilted her head, giving Melina a better access. Melina hummed pleased, the sound of it sending pulsating shivers coursing through Regina’s body.

”The way you moved… I’ve never seen anything like that.” Melina continued her praising, knowing exactly how it would affect Regina. The words were like honey to Regina’s ears and she couldn’t help a pleased sigh from escaping between her shiny lips as Melina started nibbling at her earlobe.

”You were so sexy. I wanted to jump on stage and just take you then and there, right in front of all the people.” Hot puffs of air caressed Regina’s ear while Melina spoke, slowly and teasing. Regina breathed in sharply through her nose as Melina’s left hand came up, her fingers lacing into Regina’s hair, giving a light tug. Melina’s tongue played with her earlobe before and somewhere in the back of Regina’s mind was voice thanking she wasn’t wearing earrings. 

”I want you so badly.” Melina’s voice was low, a bit raspy from arousal, making Regina’s week go weak. She could feel the fire burning in the bottom of her body, asking, aching for more. When Melina took her earlobe into her mouth, sucking it, Regina’s eyes fluttered closed, a groan falling from her lips. Her mind was becoming hazier and she knew that soon she wouldn’t be able to resist the temptation. Melina knew exactly what buttons to push to make her all worked up, to fall under her mercy.

”Want you,” Regina rasped out. ”But not here.”

”Mmmh.”

Melina didn’t even make a gesture to move so Regina had to bring her hands on her chest and push her away. Melina let out displeased growl, her eyes glowing nearly black as she met Regina’s gaze. Regina smirked at her, gaze studying Melina’s face, seeing tiny lipstick stains on the woman’s lips.

”Home, now,” Regina said, demanding and Melina’s mouth curved into a teasing grin.

”What makes you think that I can just leave?”

Regina raised her brows, slowly patting Melina’s chest. She knew this game – this little thing they loved to do to spice things up. She leaned in, so close to Melina that their lips almost touched and waited. Their heavy breaths mingled and just as Regina felt Melina’s lips brushing against hers ever so slightly, she pulled away slightly, grabbing Melina’s waist and spinning them around.

She let go of Melina, taking a few steps backwards, gaze warning and Melina just bit her bottom lip, shaking her head. The sparks were flaming in her dark orbs and Regina hummed pleased.

”You’re the boss, you can do whatever you want.”

With a wink at Melina, Regina turned around and made her way to the same door Brianna had used earlier. She had just grabbed the handle and opened it as Melina’s voice reached her ears.

”You better be ready by the time we get home. You’ll be begging for me to take you.”

Regina chuckled, turning her gaze back to Melina and raising her brow as if to accept a challenge.

”Oh, I will be ready but I might not be the one to beg.”

The challenge was thrown into air and with one last, teasing glance, Regina exited the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I love getting feedback, so feel free to tell me what you think. ;D


End file.
